zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Finnick
'Finnick '''is a male fennec fox and a supporting character in ''Zootopia. He is voiced by Tommy Lister and has an extremely low voice in contrast to his tiny figure. Role in the Film Finnick is first seen in his elephant costume in Jumbeaux's Café with posing as Nick Wilde's son. Nick is trying to buy a Jumbo-pop for Finnick, saying that his "son" loves all things elephant and wants to be one, but the owner Jerry Jumbeaux Jr, refuses to serve them, which makes Finnick toot in sadness. Then, Judy Hopps, hearing everything, steps forward and reminds Jerry about the health codes the employees are violating and threatens to shut him down, unless he gives them the Jumbo-pop, to which he reluctantly agrees. After thanking Judy, Nick reaches for his wallet, but realizes that he "forgot it" and apologizes to Finnick for "ruining his birthday". As they leave, Judy, feeling sympathy towards them, pays the Jumbo-pop herself. Outside, Nick thanks Judy, and Judy respects Finnick's dream of becoming an elephant, giving him a ZPD sticker. As they take their leave, Judy resumes her meter maid duties. At Sahara Square, she sees Finnick, exiting a van. She excitedly rushes up to him to greet him, but stops when she sees him holding a jar with Jumbo-pop juice melted by Nick. When they enter the van, she is shocked to find Finnick driving instead of Nick driving, him being the "parent". She suspiciously follows them to Tundratown, where the duo are using the juices to make Pawpsicles to sell to lemmings. Then Finnick collects the discarded sticks and he and Nick sell them as lumber to a mouse construction crew in Little Rodentia. After their scam, Finnick is paid his share, and he exits out of his elephant suit and pacifier. Then he shows his true voice and nature. He says a somewhat violent farewell to Nick, puts on shades, and drives off listening to rap music, leaving Nick to an upset Judy. The next day, Nick and Finnick are prepared to do another "father and son" scam. Finnick is seen in a stroller and Nick pushes the cover down to prevent anyone to hear his adult-sized snoring. Judy drives up to them and asks Nick about information of the case of Emmitt Otterton. As they banter, Finnick eavesdrop on their conversation. Judy hustles Nick into helping her solve the case with Nick confessing the crime of felony tax evasion. Judy forces him to help her or face five years in prison. After that, Finnick can no longer keep this quiet. He breaks into uproarious laughter at Nick's humiliation praising Judy for her skills. Finnick declares Nick a cop, gives him his police sticker, and leaves laughing. With no choice, Nick helps Judy, and later they develop a relationship. However, their relationship was on the rocks when the city was gripped in fear. Nick leaves Judy while Judy returns to her home, feeling guilty. Later, after solving a problem, Judy drives up to his van and knocks on it, hoping to find Nick. Finnick opens the door wielding a baseball bat to attack and yells "Who is it!" He composes himself when he sees Judy who begs him to help her find Nick, which he does. Role in Zootopia: Crime Files In the game Zootopia: Crime Files, ''Finnick makes an appearance in ''Burgled Berries, the 8th case as a suspect of robbing shipments of bogberries. Relationships Nick Wilde Finnick worked with Nick Wilde, then melting it and selling the melted molds of pawpsicles to lemmings. Later in the movie, he praises Judy after she is arguing with Nick and is seemingly winning. He is very quick to switch to the winning side. Judy Hopps When Judy meets Finnick, she thought he was a son to Nick Wilde. She buys the Jumbo-pop for both Nick and Finnick. She respects his dream of being an elephant before giving him a police sticker. The second time Judy sees Finnick, she sees that he's not a child. When Judy meets Nick again and blackmails him into helping her solve a case with felony tax evasion, Finnick laughs at Nick, praising Judy for hustling him. Finnick slaps his police sticker on Nick's shirt and leaves him with Judy, while Judy watches him go, smiling. Near the climax of the film, Judy visits Nick's van. Finnick opens the door, preparing to attack until he sees Judy. Judy pleads Finnick in compassion to help her find Nick, which he does. Overall, Finnick seems to like Judy's personality and quick-thinking. Trivia *Finnick is a fennec fox, who are the smallest foxes in the world. In real life, an adult fennec fox's body length is between 24 – 41 cm. Also, they have very big ears and a small head.Fennec Foxes Wikipedia *His name is a play on his species' name. *In some books and other merchandise, Finnick's eyes are incorrectly colored blue or gray. *The artwork on Finnick's van is concept art by Cory Loftis.http://coryloftis.tumblr.com/post/140653798929/exciting-weekend-for-zootopia-for-those-of-you The van's license plate says HB051986, which is a reference to actor Herschel Bernardi, who died on May 19, 1986. *Finnick is the only Fennec fox ever seen in the film. *Jared Bush has revealed that Finnick is not actually Finnick's name, but a nickname. Bush stated that Finnick keeps his real name to himself.https://mobile.twitter.com/thejaredbush/status/728479929608732673 *Finnick's name is never spoken in the film. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Predators Category:Supporting Characters Category:Canines Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters